Shady Sands (Fallout)
"Second Chance" Shady Sands is a small settlement in New California around 2161, led by Aradesh, a multicultural former inhabitant of Vault 15. The town would eventually rise to become the most powerful faction within the Fallout universe: the New California Republic. Location Shady Sands can be found five squares east of Vault 13. Background The town of Shady Sands is the largest urban area "built from scratch" in the post-nuclear United States of America. Origins Founded in 2142 by one of the groups emerging from Vault 15, it was jump-started using the GECK,Scmikey.msg which allowed the dwellers to establish a self-sufficient community and erect adobe buildings. In the 2240s, the small settlement grew and expanded, forming one of the most influential cities to emerge in the mid-23rd century, the New California Republic. Fallout era By 2161, it was a small, thriving, completely self-sufficient community, as they managed to adapt some of the wasteland soil to support crops (primarily corn and cabbage), drill a well to provide them with water, and even establish a brahmin herd. They kept mostly to themselves and proved large enough to deter most of the problems the wasteland presented, primarily the Khans raiders and the radscorpion attacks that plagued them. Both of these threats slowly escalated, as radscorpions were becoming more and more numerous and aggressive, while the raiders seemed hell bent on bringing them excitement at any cost. Their agriculture, while managing to sustain them in the arid region, was lacking as well. These problems were alleviated by the Vault Dweller, who discovered the settlement en route to Vault 15. Initially distrusting, the inhabitants quickly warmed up to the hero as they proceeded to eliminate the radscorpion threat, and later rescued Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, from captivity, and possibly death at the hands of the raiders. Many denizens of Shady Sands followed Dharma. By 2241, Shady Sands had become one of the major settlements in New California, becoming the capital of the New California Republic, led by Aradesh's daughter, Tandi. Inhabitants * Katrina - town greeter * Seth - entrance guard * Ian - recruitable companion * Tandi - Aradesh's daughter * Aradesh - leader * Razlo - medical practitioner * Razlo's wife * Jarvis - ailing due to a radscorpion attack * Curtis - farmer Notes * The town is typically the first settlement after Vault 13's caves that most player characters visit, due to its location along the path between Vault 13 and Vault 15, the vault the player character is advised to travel to at the start of Fallout. * If the player character encounters the traveling merchant Duc outside of Vault 13, he will explain that he is traveling to Shady Sands, and asks if the player character would like to be escorted there. * Two of Fallout s "talking head" characters, Tandi and her father Aradesh, reside here. * The two children running around town may end up facing each other and become unable to move. If this happens in front of Razlo's house, one may be forced to kill them in order to interact with him. * Argyle mentions in a radio broadcast in Fallout 3 that the act of planting primed grenades in an enemy's clothing as part of a reverse pickpocket is called the "Shady Sands Shuffle." * It's very hard to see, but the house/shed near the farm, has a sledgehammer and rope for the player character to take. It's on the floor, near the pot used to "grind grain." Appearances Shady Sands appears in Fallout and as the town New California Republic in Fallout 2. It is also mentioned in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4 and the Fallout Bible. Gallery Shadysands.jpg|People of Shady Sands Fo1 Shady Sands Pillar.png|Pillar of Inscriptions Fo1 Shady Sands Well.png|Town well Fo1 Shady sands background.png|Shady Sands background used for talking heads Fo1 Shady Sands.png Shady Sands front entrance.png|Shady Sands entrance Fo1 Shady Bad Ending.jpg|Ruined Shady Sands in the bad endings See also * Ending cutscenes for Shady Sands Category:New California Republic Category:Shady Sands de:Shady Sands es:Arenas Sombrías fr:Shady Sands (Fallout) hu:Shady Sands it:Shady Sands ja:Shady Sands pl:Cieniste Piaski pt:Shady Sands (Fallout) ru:Шэйди Сэндс (Fallout) uk:Шейді Сендс zh:黑幕金沙（辐射）